Jacob Bond
Jacob Xavier Bond is the youngest son of Kelvin Bond and Noelle Bond, and is a private investigator. He is an evolved human with the ability to copy and use the powers of other evolved humans. Evolved Human Abilities Jacob's ability allow him to copy other evolved human's abilities upon touch, without damaging their ability or life. Abilities Replicated With Jacob's ability enabling him to copy the abilities of others, he has acquired many abilities. Before he was infected with the Shanti virus (Four Months Ago...), he had acquired and demonstrated the following abilities (in order): *Telepathy from Arthur Petrelli (demonstrated in Villains) *Invisibility from Claude Rains (demonstrated in Villains) *Flight from Nathan Petrelli (Genesis) *Precognition from Issac Mendez (Don't Look Back) *Telekinesis from Sylar (copied in Homecoming, demonstrated in Fallout) *Freezing from Sylar (copied in Homecoming, demonstrated in Fallout) *Mental manipulation from René (demonstrated in Four Months Ago...) *Electric manipulation from Elle Bishop and Arthur Petrelli (demonstrated in Four Months Ago..., re-demonstrated in Powerless) The known abilities that Jacob had acquired but didn't demonstrate are: *Intuitive aptitude from Sylar (Homecoming) *Shattering from Sylar (Homecoming) When he was infected, his ability replication and electric manipulation were suppressed, and his other abilities were lost. He has since recovered from the virus (using a cure in Powerless), and subsequently demonstrated his original ability and electric manipulation. Since that time, he has acquired and demonstrated the following additional powers: *Flight from West Rosen (Powerless) *Rapid cell regeneration from Claire Bennet and Arthur Petrelli (copied in Powerless, demonstrated in The Second Coming) *Telekinesis from Sylar and Arthur Petrelli (One of Us, One of Them) *Clairsentience from Sylar (One of Us, One of Them) *Space-time manipulation from Hiro Nakamura(I Am Become Death) *Telepathy from Arthur Petrelli (Dying of the Light) *Impenetrable skin from Baron Samedi (copied in ''Eclipse, Part 2, demonstrated in Dual) *Mental manipulation from Arthur Petrelli (copied in Dying of the Light, demonstrated in Dual) *Invisibility from Claude Rains (copied in Sum Quod Sum, Part 2, demonstrated in A Clear and Present Danger) *Pyrokinesis from Meredith Gordon (copied in Dual, demonstrated in A Clear and Present Danger) *Shape shifting from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Empathic manipulation from Joseph Sullivan (copied in Brother's Keeper, demonstrated in Jump, Push, Fall) *Terrakinesis from Sparrow Redhouse (copied in Rebellion, Part 3, demonstrated in Thanksgiving) The known abilities that Jacob had acquired but didn't demonstrate are: *Intuitive aptitude from Sylar (One Of Us, One Of Them) *Alchemy from Sylar (One Of Us, One Of Them) *Sound manipulation from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Lie detection from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Imprinting from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) *Disintegration from Sylar (An Invisible Thread) Telekinesis is Jacob's most used ability. Before his infection, he typically used invisibility and flight. He also used telepathy, precognition, and freezing. Since recovering from the virus and acquiring new abilities, he often uses the abilities of space-time manipulation, rapid cell regeneration (later impenetrable skin) and pyrokinesis, and he also seems to favor electric manipulation, shape shifting, clairsentience and empathic manipulation. He has demonstrated the ability to use at least two of his acquired abilities at the same time. Equipment *Gun — carried by Jacob as a police officer and as a private investigator. *Jacob's file — stolen by Jacob from Pinehearst Company. *Paintings — Drawn after absorbing the ability, precognition. *Cell phone — used to make calls. See also *For Jacob Bond's history in the "explosion future", see Draph (explosion future). *For Jacob Bond's history in the "exposed future", see Jacob Bond (exposed future). *For the development of some his abilities, see Jacob Bond's Ability development. Category:Characters Category:Evolved Human Category:Males Category:Heroes Season 1 Characters Category:Heroes Season 2 Characters Category:Heroes Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Season 4 Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Characters